


Magic (Or, Alternatively, What He Was Really Looking For)

by masquerad



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bluesey - Freeform, Cabeswater - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Kisses, Multi, Other, So Does Magic, finding happiness, love has many forms, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquerad/pseuds/masquerad
Summary: Gansey has been looking for magic his whole life. And maybe, just maybe, he's found his very own.





	Magic (Or, Alternatively, What He Was Really Looking For)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knox_moreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knox_moreau/gifts).



> A short ficlet I wrote as a warmup that I rather liked. I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> For @knox_moreau: it's not AFTG or Carry On fic but I wanted to dedicate it to you because I love you <3

Gansey never stops looking for the magic— he’d miss it too much, the thrill of the chase; heart bursting through his chest and pounding in his ears. Nothing will ever match the excitement of finding Cabeswater that first time. Never.

  
There is different magic in the world, though. It takes him a long time to realise it, years, maybe, but it is magic.

  
There is magic in her smile. Blue’s smile, the real one, with teeth showing and eyes scrunched up at the corners. This is a rare smile, one that she’s reserved only for Gansey and Adam and Ronan. Her raven boys. It’s the smile on her face while the wind tousles her hair at night, with the moon reflected in her eyes as they speed down the quiet Henrietta streets, one hundred miles per hour. It’s the smile she gives when Gansey wraps his arms around her from behind, the one she hides against his shoulder after he kisses her goodnight.

  
It’s in Ronan’s eyes, when he looks at Opal. _She's a brat,_  he says, _and she won’t stop speaking that fucking stupid language._ But then he looks at her, and there’s a light. When she sits on his lap like a little girl with her father, and Ronan Lynch— bitter, sarcastic, Ronan Lynch —melts. Totally.

  
It’s Adam’s face when Ronan kisses him: awed, alive, embarrassed, because Adam has never had anything nice, and definitely not any _one_ nice, and here he is. Touching him. Kissing him. And it’s a private look, something that Gansey isn’t meant to see. But he sees it, and it’s magic.

  
It’s in the way the sun comes through the windows at Monmouth in the morning. It’s the taste of mint leaves and the way the glitter in his snow globe catches the light and the feeling of Blue’s lips that is amazing simply because he can know it at all. It’s history and memory and everything he’s ever touched because all of it is magic. Because he’s happy, now. Because he doesn’t have to search for it anymore.

  
He has it, on his own. He is alive. And that is all the magic he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos, comment and bookmark if you liked it! You can also find the fic on [tumblr ](wecomefromthefoxhole.tumblr.com)


End file.
